


【Solal/Nuno】【生活变得充满粉红泡泡。Life becomes more pink. (La vie devienne plus rose.)】

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Category: Musicals - Fandom
Genre: M/M, solalnuno - Freeform, 索妞 - Freeform, 索雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker
Summary: 【Nuno热爱音乐，想一辈子在舞台上又唱又跳燃烧灵魂，不愿被绑定被标记。他把Solal当解决发情期的工具看待。Solal对此选择默默接受，但他也有自己的想法。除了背景设定，就是篇pwp(abo)。话说，谁不想看Nuno被干到叫Papa呢。】





	【Solal/Nuno】【生活变得充满粉红泡泡。Life becomes more pink. (La vie devienne plus rose.)】

Solal大开大合地操着Nuno，丝毫没有留情。两人分分合合这几年，Solal一直还暗中留意着Nuno的动向。而对方，除了舞台上更加张扬地释放热情，丝毫看不出分手带来的影响。Solal在这点上又气又恨，又拿Nuno毫无办法。

Nuno被干得浑身发软，他其实好久没做了，哪怕后穴已经湿透，突然这样被对方猛地撑开狠命抽插，也无法一下子适应。他小声哼哼着，努力地放松自己，慢慢感觉苏苏麻麻的快感从身后沿着脊柱冲上来。

Nuno开始呻吟，并开始叫着Solal的名字。

对方似乎并不买账。

Nuno看Solal一脸阴郁居高临下地盯着自己，一言不发地在他身上卖力，于是懒洋洋地用双腿缠上对方的腰，一只手臂也钩上对方的脖颈。

“Solal…嗯哼哼…Papa…”

！！

Nuno除了在剧里角色台词需要，从来没私下这样叫过Solal。

当然啦，Nuno以前一个人在外自己用手解决的时候，这种让他身体更兴奋的小伎俩，可使了不止一次。

显然对方还是被这样的称呼震慑到了，Nuno感觉Solal操干的速度慢下来了一点，于是哼哼地笑着，并且微微仰头喘息着去索吻，就连揽着Solal的胳膊也用力了些。

两人性爱时候的默契很好，Nuno的任何小动作都逃不过对方眼睛。

果然，Solal顺从地低下头，用鼻尖开始蹭Nuno的下巴和脖子，鼻息打在Nuno颈部腺体附近，让Nuno身体微微发颤。然后，Solal开始轻轻啃咬，慢慢一路舔到Nuno耳朵。“啊——”敏感的地方被Solal的舌头扫过，让Nuno失神了一瞬间，后穴也不自主地夹紧。更多体液顺着两人交合的地方挤了出来。

“看来你是喜欢让Papa这样干你？”

Solal低沉的嗓音充满着情色的欲望，这让Nuno仿佛浑身过了一遍电。他脸涨得更红了，甚至觉得有点羞耻，于是他垂下眼睑避免和对方目光交接，并且缩了缩脖子，扭过头想要对方亲吻他的嘴唇。

Solal并没就此放弃Nuno的耳朵，他舔得更卖力了，并满意地听到对方细碎的呻吟。Nuno对此的挣扎和反抗在他看来格外幼稚，他甚至在对方耳边低笑出声，同时感觉Nuno下面一下子夹得更紧了些。

Nuno此时双臂都揽上了Solal，胡乱把对方往自己怀里搂，仿佛这样可以让两人更好地融为一体。他虽然能忍受性爱时的疼痛，但他更喜欢感受到对方的温存。Solal一边挺动着腰，一边继续舔弄着Nuno腺体附近敏感的部位。他能感觉到Nuno喜欢自己这样做，对方湿热的肠道正热情地绞着自己，而且呻吟地更大声了，尤其在他每次碾过对方前列腺的时候。

老天，这个瘦小的家伙太要命了。

Solal意识到自己试图在性爱上惩罚Nuno对自己的忽视是多么愚蠢，他终于认命地吻上对方。好听的呻吟声被堵在嗓子里，但Nuno的身体显然更加兴奋了。Solal吸吮着对方主动缠上来的小巧的舌头，然后又舔过Nuno口腔内侧，这是个标准的法式热吻。

Nuno眼睛湿漉漉的，他有种上下都被Solal占有的感觉，这让他格外满足。

Solal压着小个子的葡萄牙人，想把他占为己有的私欲又一次占了上风。他之前给了Nuno太多自由，一次又一次放跑了他。他尊重对方选择的人生轨迹，但他*现在*实在太想要Nuno了。

尤其在Solal把Nuno操得够开，感觉对方的后穴软软地吞吐着自己的时候，他想，it's about damn time。

然后他抱紧了Nuno，用力向Nuno身体里非常柔软的那个地方顶了进去。

“不…Solal…” 刚刚沉浸爱欲的Nuno一下瞪大眼睛，“这…这太过了…” 他手指抓着Solal后背，指甲也嵌进对方肉里，“Papa…别…”

对方软绵绵的哀求仿佛是催情药，Solal双臂把Nuno箍得更紧，并且重新舔上对方脖颈，给予他必要的安慰。

Nuno依然发抖得厉害，对方之前从不肯更深地进入他，但这次不一样，Solal已经顶入了他躯体更深的地方，顶开他的生殖腔，挤进他小小的子宫。Nuno疼得几乎昏过去，他弓起背大声哭叫，但他依然紧紧地攀着Solal。很快，他体内汹涌的快感就淹没了疼痛。

灭顶的兴奋让Nuno的肠肉和后穴痉挛着咬紧Solal的阴茎，更多的汁水喷涌出来。他面色潮红，披散着的细软发丝因为汗水黏在脸上。他几乎无法在剧烈喘息下保持着呻吟，只能断断续续地发出带着哭腔的“Papa”。

Solal狠狠地操弄着Nuno初经人事的柔嫩之处，Nuno因为情事而丧失理智满脸泪水的模样让他心跳过快。Solal现在近乎疯狂地撞击着对方，他知道，短暂的欢愉过后就是漫长的分别。他舍不得让Nuno走，这让这场性事变得仿佛一场拖延时间的竞赛。

Solal开始成结的时候，Nuno满是情欲的脸上掺了一丝惊恐，这对他来说太大了。他咬着牙，感受着自己的身体慢慢地被撑得更开，这真得太过了。快感和痛苦混在一起，让他小声哀叫着。

Nuno望着Solal，他需要更多的安慰。

Solal当然懂得，于是他再次低头吻住对方，然后再也压抑不住欲望地射进了Nuno的身体。

Nuno昏过去了，虽然很短暂。

Solal看对方瘫软在床，一副被操得很糟糕的模样，喘息着从他身体里退了出来。

他盯着Nuno，心里满是怜爱，又忍不住有点得意。这可是Nuno啊，让他又爱又恨，拴不住管不来的小精灵，现在却服服帖帖地躺在自己面前。甚至，红肿的后穴还无法合拢地往外流着自己的精液。

在Solal把他揽起来抱在怀里的时候，Nuno醒了。让Solal意外的是，对方并没像以前那样挣脱开，反而温顺地贴过来搂住自己。Solal心底泛起一阵温暖，不断亲吻了Nuno软软的头发，并用手轻轻安抚对方光滑的脊背。

“所以这次不逃了嘛？”Solal问。怀里的小个子稍微动了动，但并没说话。

于是Solal换了个问法。

“明早想吃什么？”

“煎蛋和咖啡。” Solal听到怀里闷闷的声音。

这回答几乎让Solal热泪盈眶了。以往Nuno自己爽够稍作休息就会轻盈地跑走，像片风里的叶子。两人从没有什么都不做地躺在一张床上过。哦除非你把上次剧组熬夜排练全员累瘫，床上还有其他几个横七竖八没穿上衣的舞蹈小哥那次算上，Solal乱糟糟地想。

“所以，先去洗澡？”Solal松开Nuno，从床头抓起浴袍，把Nuno裹进去，生怕他又改主意。

Nuno累得几乎没什么精神搭理Solal了。这次的做爱很不一样，他现在都还觉得生殖腔内微微痉挛，麻麻的快感从身体深处不断蔓延到四肢和大脑。他任由对方裹起来打横抱起，然后双手缠上对方脖子。他此时需要更多的吻。

Solal顺着Nuno的心意微微低头，轻轻咬上他的耳朵。“所以，我可以做一份*葡萄牙早餐*的煎蛋吗？”

不出意外的，Nuno的脸“刷啦”一下就红了，连带到耳朵根都发烫了。

Solal太满意了。

【End】

 

 

*葡萄牙早餐* (Portuguese breakfast)：非常邪恶的一种姿势做出来的蛋。我本来只想随手搜一下葡萄牙常见的早餐，没想到意外打开新世界大门。而且倒立劈叉的姿势太适合Nuno了。

所以这个词的意思其实是，倒立劈叉导致穴口大开，往里打入鸡蛋后搅拌。嗯，然后这样的鸡蛋液叫做葡萄牙早餐。【所以…发明这个词的人，脑子是有什么猫饼…】

当然啦，Nuno决不可能同意让Solal做这么奇怪的事情啦！


End file.
